You have to be there
by Eraman
Summary: For RumpleJemima fan's musical contest.


**For RumpleJemima fan's musical contest! **

Demeter staggered down a dark alley in the rain. Her leg was hurting her really bad. The long gash from the claws of one he once called friend was still bleeding. She kept wondering why her of all cats would turn against her? Why did she hurt her? Why did she kill her kitten? Demeter sobbed as she stumbled, her precious Jemima had died. Not long after the loss of her brother Tumblebrutus. Why did Demeter have to suffer? What had she done to anger the Everlasting cat? What had she done to anger him?

She saw the park and hurried on her steps. She could hear someone running behind her and hoped that she would lose her pursuers if she entered the park. She stumbled into it and hurried over to a bush and hid inside it. She saw two toms hurry into the park, one looking devastated and the other worried.

"Demeter", the devastated tom called. "Demeter!"

His companion put a paw on his shoulder.

"We will find her", he said. "Deuteronomy wants to see her."

"She can't stay…"

"I know."

"And she lost-" the devastated one's voice broke and he ran away. The worried one looked at the clouds before hurrying after his friend.

Demeter climbed onto a rock near the river and looked at herself. She was really messed up right now. Her face was bruised and cut, as were the rest of her body, and her leg was throbbing. The rain had stopped falling now and the moon threw her silver light onto Demeter. She looked at the pale moon that her daughter had loved so much. She thought of the home she would be banished from if they found her, she had lost it either way. They thought she had killed her daughter. But she was innocent, but still had to lose it. She had never been at this part of town before and she felt like a foreigner. She felt pain and anger and she doubted that the Everlasting cat existed. How could he if he let this evil fall upon her? She started to sing.

_**You have banished me  
From the land where I was born  
**__**Here upon a foreign shore forsaken  
**__**I have followed you  
And gone thy way  
**__**Should I kneel to you  
**__**When I rise you strike me down  
Once again a little one you've taken  
Everywhere I turn it's darker still**_

_**What is it Lord that you want  
And that I am not seeing?  
What in my innocent prayers  
Am I failing to say?  
**__**Never before have I questioned the truth of your being  
**__**Never once have I dared  
**__**Never until today**_

_**All of a tremble  
I stand on the edge of confusion  
Who is to save me  
If into the darkness I fall?  
Now that I need more than ever my Lord to be near me  
Do you hear when I call?  
**__**Are you there after all?**_

_**You have to be there, you have to  
My life I have placed in thy keep  
And without you I am drifting on a dark and rising sea  
You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I'd drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**_

_**Who when I die will throw open his arms to receive me?  
**__**Who will believe me and take me into his embrace?  
**__**And when I go to my rest, who will watch me and wake me?  
When my time comes at last, will you grant me your grace?  
**__**I am so small of this Earth, I am nothing without you  
Daring to doubt you at all turns a knife in my heart  
**__**Little by little I'm losing my way in the shadows  
I am losing my home and the world fall apart  
**__**  
You do have to be there, you have to  
My life I have placed in thy keep  
And without you I am drifting on a dark and rising sea  
You have to be there, you have to  
Without you I'd drown in the deep  
Too far, too far from land  
The waters drag me down  
I reach for your hand**_

**And without you I am drifting on a dark and rising sea**  
**You have to be there, you have to**  
**Without you I'd drown in the deep**  
**Too far, too far from land**  
**The waters drag me down**  
**I reach for your hand**

She had reached her hand towards the moon but someone else took it. She twirled around and saw the two toms from before. The devastated one had taken her hand and didn't look as devastated anymore. The worried one looked less worried.

"Finally", the tom holding her hand said. "We found you." His voice was soft and friendly but yet it was sad. She didn't answer him.

"Let's go home Demeter", the other one said. "Jenny and Jelly must take care of that wound."

"Why?" she asked so low they barely heard it.

"We can't let you bleed to death can we? You are my little sister and he is your mate. We can't let an innocent die of infection."

She felt her mate pick her off the ground and looked at her brother over his shoulder. Her brother smiled, still looking worried.

"I don't understand", she said.

"She did it", her mate said. "Not you. Now we will take you home."

He turned around and started to walk. She looked at the rock by the river that was bathing in the light of the silvery moon and thought:

"_You are there after all._"

* * *

**The End. You are to decide for yourself who the toms where and who **she** is. The song is "You have to be there" from Kristina from Duvemåla written by Björn and Benny, from ABBA.**

**I want you to listen to it on youtube, search for: You have to be there Helen Sjöholm**


End file.
